


Memory

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

He remembered.   
 He remembered by he fell from heaven in the first place. Why he risked all the angels and their home, why he went to the ends of the earth to try and cure Sam. Why he risked his own life to save the man who didn’t deserve to be.    
As he kissed Dean Winchester, Castiel remembered exactly why he loved his husband as they stood at the end of the aisle on his wedding day in his black suit. The concept of the wedding, a tradition as old as time, with Dean it was like it had been there all along, he just wasn’t looking.  On the bed later that night, the memory foam remembered their bodies coming together for the first time. Strange at first but so natural now that they were finally safe from the world.  Castiel loved Dean Winchester. That he could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) It's my first mini ficlet for this account. Longer ones to come later.


End file.
